


In Which Captain America can be Devious

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Marvel, The Avengers - All Fandoms, The Super Hero Squad Show
Genre: Cap has all the Answers, M/M, One-Shot, Short-shot, Tony Needs Some Help for Once, Which is Really Kind of Cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up directly after Wolverine announces he's quitting the Squad. Tony panics a bit and contacts Captain America for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Captain America can be Devious

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Avengers, Universe: Super Hero Squad Show  
> Pairings: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
> Warnings: I kind of ignore how the show portrays Cap in this because as much as I love the Show, it is kind of ridiculous.   
> Spoilers: Season One, episode 11: O, Captain, My Captain!  
> Word Count: Drabble length; 378.  
> A/N: I just wanna say that The Super Hero Squad Show is extremely under-rated. It may be aimed toward children but I found it a fun and cute version of the Avengers and Marvel characters. Seriously, it's addicting as hell to watch too. I'd advise fans to check it out, honestly. It's funny and new and just really good. But don't just take my word for it, check it out!  
> A/N 2: Just on a need-to-know-for-this-fic basis, the Squad is composed of Iron Man(leader), Falcon/Red Wing, Thor, Wolverine, The Hulk, The Silver Surfer and somewhat Carol. They live in a S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier with Carol acting as landlady and cleaning enforcer.

Tony, nervous and worried, hustled Hulk back to his room where hopefully the giant would stay put for a while. Then he hurried into the main room and dialed up a long memorized number on the video comms. Foot tapping erratically, he waited the required few moments for the call to go through until finally Captain America's blue masked face appeared on screen.

“Iron Man!” Cap said in greeting, smile a full white toothed grin.

“Hey, Cap, hi.” Well aware that this was a secure line, Tony snapped his face plate up. “I've got a bit of a problem.”

“What is it?” Steve demanded, growing instantly somber. 

“I need some advice because Wolverine just quit and I'm not gonna lie, this Squad needs him, but I have no idea how to handle something like this.”

Cap hummed thoughtfully, “did he say why?”

“He said something about how we never take anything seriously and yelled something some more then stormed off. I think he's irritated by the fact it can be difficult to get some alone time on this ship.”

“Ahh.” Cap nodded and gave Tony a reassuring smile, “okay, I think I know what to do.”

Tony perked up, eager to fix things, “yeah?”

“Yup. Let me put him on my team for a short while. The Captains are not Wolverine's style, perhaps partnering with them will show him what he's giving up.”

“Huh.” Tony blinked, thought about that with his chin in hand, then nodded. “Yeah, okay. That could work.” Some tension bled from his shoulders and the genius smiled gratefully at the screen. “Thanks, Cap.”

“It's my pleasure to help out, Tony, you know that.”

“Right. Yeah, I know.” Tony paused, his grin shifting a bit into something flirty. “So, dinner tonight?”

Cap laughed, not the big, booming one but smaller, more selective to Tony. “You know it.”

“Great, see you tonight.”

“Good bye, Iron Man.”

Tony signed off the call and pulled out one of his many hand held 'devices' as he walked away, whistling.

Wolverine came back two days later and Tony's show of appreciation to Steve wasn't something fit for a children's show.


End file.
